


Looking by the window [ITA]

by Arin_Lullaby



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Romantic Fluff
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_Lullaby/pseuds/Arin_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Sapeva sempre quando lei stava tornando. Era una sensazione, come un brivido lungo la schiena, che lo faceva andare alla finestra che dava sul cortile e guardare giù. E, come sempre, anche quella volta aveva ragione.</i><br/>Flashfic: 233 parole | Cullen!Centric | Cullen/Inquisitore |<br/>_Lù ||</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking by the window [ITA]

**Looking by the window**

 

 

 

  
_I see your eyes a’ wandering_   
_Wishing and a’ wanting_   
**_Karliene – I will be no mistress_ **   


 

 

 

 

Sapeva sempre quando lei stava tornando. Era una sensazione, come un brivido lungo la schiena, che lo faceva andare alla finestra che dava sul cortile e guardare giù. E, come sempre, anche quella volta aveva ragione.  
Trevelyan era lì, rientrando con Cassandra, Dorian e il Toro di Ferro al seguito. La guardava da lontano, perdendosi in quei capelli rossi e immaginando cosa si provasse a sciogliere quel codino e passarci le mani in mezzo.  
E come sempre, si riscuoteva, strofindandosi le mani sul viso. Doveva fare uno sforzo di volontà per distogliere lo sguardo e tornare al suo lavoro, constatando subito dopo che la concentrazione faticava a tornare.  
Era strano come si sentisse in quei giorni: quando lei non c’era guardava dalla finestra per essere sicuro di vederla tornare, preoccupato che potesse non farcela. Quando lei era a Skyhold, non poteva fare a meno di aspettare di vederla comparire per caso, e osservarla da lontano.  
Si sentiva un po’ stupido, a guardarla di nascosto. Non era giusto ed era anche inutile: come avrebbe mai potuto ricambiare quei sentimenti che nemmeno lui riusciva a comprendere? Considerando oltretutto che la sua migliore amica era una maga eretica. No, doveva mettersi il cuore in pace: lei era fuori dalla sua portata. Avrebbe continuato a limitarsi a osservarla dalla finestra.  
Almeno finché Trevelyan non arrivò nel suo studio, quella sera, e gli chiese di parlare. Da soli.

**Author's Note:**

> »Note dell'autrice
> 
> Ok, la canzone prendetela per quella che è, ovvero: solo quella frase. Per carità, è bellissima e io adoro quasi tutte quelle di Karliene, ma per questa flashfic di quella canzone è l'unico verso che va bene.  
> Anyway, nella mia testa questa dovrebbe essere la prima fic di una serie di tre, di cui al momento sono pronte solo due storie. Tra l'altro c'è una piccola chicca di The way to the Dawn.  
> Anyway (pt2), buona lettura <3
> 
> _Lù ||


End file.
